98 Degree, My everything
by DdangkoraKura
Summary: Masih ingat Super Show 1? Saat Lee Donghae menyanyikan lagu khusus buat seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya?/No summary, just read:)/Lee Dong Hae/Super Show 1/Don't be a silent reader, let's we respect to each other, thanks:) Free review:)


**98 Degree, My Everything**

**~Ddangkorakura~**

**Cast: Lee Dong Hae, Super Junior  
**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: EYD berantakan, Typo(s)**

**Super Junior milik Tuhan dan milik ELF, Kim Jong Woon dan cerita ini milik saya:)**

**Just want to write and share, enjoy it:)**

**Dislike it, leave please:)**

* * *

_22 Februari 2008_

Riuh suasana di dalam salah satu stadium Seoul itu menandakan bahwa konser yang sedang diselenggarakan di sana masih berlangsung. Di belakang panggung megah yang berdiri di tengah luasnya lapangan stadium itu terdapat seorang _namja_ yang masih setia berdiri dari sepuluh menit yang lalu sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

Di belakangnya, ada seorang wanita seumurnya yang sibuk merapikan tampilannya. Menata rambutnya yang agak berantakan, merapikan bajunya agar terlihat sempurna, memoleskan beberapa _make up_ ringan ke mukanya, dan mengusap keringatnya yang tetap saja keluar dari pori-pori kulit muka dan lehernya meski telah diusap berkali-kali, menandakan bahwa pria itu benar-benar merasa gugup. Seorang _namja_ lainnya yang ternyata memperhatikan _namja_ tadi hanya bisa menghela napas sambil bangkit dari sofa ruang tunggu itu dan menghampiri _namja_ tadi.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, _hyung,_" ditepuknya pelan bahu _namja _itu dan menyuruh gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk memperbaiki tampilannya pergi.

"Huuuufft.. aku tahu, Kyu. Hanya saja, aku sudah mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku dari tadi tapi tetap tidak berhasil." Ditekuknya kepalanya memperhatikan jemari tangannya yang saling meremas seakan lebih menarik dibanding dengan lawan bicaranya saat ini.

_Namja _ yang dipanggil 'Kyu' tadi menatap dalam _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu dan kemudian memeluknya.

"_Hyung, _dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kami semua mencintaimu, ELF sangat mencintaimu, dan... ayahmu lebih mencintaimu, _hyung_. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Karena apa pun yang telah dan akan kau lakukan, itu yang terbaik dan ayahmu pasti tahu itu."

Donghae, _namja _yang sedari tadi menjadi lawan bicara Kyuhyun hanya diam dalam rengkuhan _namja_ jangkung itu. Mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dirasakannya rasa panas dikedua pelupuk matanya. Tetesan mengandung garam itu siap meluncur dari kedua matanya jika saja tidak ditahannya.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin menangis sekarang. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini, karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan seuruh kekuatannya. Kekuatan yang membuatnya mampu berdiri hingga saat ini, di tengah-tengah lautan biru safir yang berkerlap-kerlip. Menjadi salah satu anggota _boy band_ ternama di Korea. Kekuatan yang akan tetap menopang seluruh kekuatannya untuk bertahan dan melangkah dengan kepastian. Sang ayah. Cinta ayah yang sangat dikenalnya, sangat dirindukannya, yang masih bisa dirasakannya betapa hangat kasih dan sayang ayahnya meski ia telah kembali dalam pangkuan Tuhan dua tahun yang lalu.

Matanya terpejam menahan butiran air mata agar tidak terjatuh bebas ke atas pipinya yang memerah karena menahan gejolak di hatinya. Rengkuhan pria yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan sedikit menghangatkan perasaannya yang mulai mencair karena kesedihan yang telah disimpannya rapat selama dua tahun terakhir mulai bebas perlahan dan berputar di ingatannya.

Samar-samar, wajah yang sangat dikenalnya mulai muncul dan berputar di pikirannya. Wajah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan wajah itu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan lupa dengan senyuman hangat itu, dengan tatapan teduh itu. Sosok yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tidak pernah menyesal terlahir ke dunia dan merasan bahagia bisa menjadi anaknya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Donghae menyerah. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, tak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Dibiarkannya tetesan kepedihan itu mengalir deras di pipinya. Kyuhyun yang merasakan bahu orang yang berada di rengkuhannya bergetar, dapat mengetahui bahwa _hyung_nya itu tengah menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menangislah.. lepaskanlah," dieratkannya pelukannya dan membiarkan setiap tetesan air mata Donghae membasahi kemejanya. Karena, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk _hyung_nya itu.

* * *

Donghae, seorang pekerja keras dengan hati selembut malaikat. Setidaknya itulah pendapat orang-orang yang telah mengenalnya selama tujuh tahun terakhir, orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya adik dan kakak. Jika sudah menyangkut dengan orang tua, ia bisa menangis tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat. Terlebih untuk saat ini, saat ia akan melakukan penampilan solo di depan ribuan penggemarnya.

Petunjukkan yang dipersembahkan untuk ayahnya tercinta. Namun, rasanya ternyata tidak mudah. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup. Rasa bahagia dan kepedihan kini tengah berkecamuk dihatinya. Bahagia karena dapat mewujudkan keinginan ayah tercinta, namun juga sakit karena dia tidak akan menemukan sosok itu di tengah-tengah ribuan orang yang kini sedang menunggu penampilannya. Di tengah lautan lampu biru safir itu. Tidak akan ditemukannya sosok yang membuatnya mempersembahkan penampilannya malam ini hanya untuknya seorang. Tidak akan ada sosok yang akan ditanyainya "bagaimana penampilanku tadi, yah?" usai penampilannya nanti. Tidak akan ada.

Pahit memang, namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir. Ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa berada di samping ayahnya diakhir hidupnya. Karena, keinginan ayahnya lah yang membuatnya harus melakukan pelatihan dan di asrama saat ia berhasil lolos dalam audisi. Keinginan ayahnya yang tidak pernah tercapai olehnya sendiri semasa ia muda, menjadi seorang penyanyi. Tapi Donghae tidak pernah menyesali itu semua. Ia tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk mewujudkan impian ayahnya meski ia sendiri memiliki cita-cita yang lain. Semua ia lakukan semata-mata karena ia sangat mencintai ayahnya. Karena baginya, kebahagiaan ayahnya adalah kebahagiannya.

Bagi Donghae ayahnya bukanlah sekedar seorang ayah, namun juga seorang sahabat. Ia sangat bahagia karna Tuhan memilihnya untuk menjadi anak dari seorang Lee Dong Jo. Semasa pria paruh baya itu masih hidup, Donghae tidak pernah lupa mengatakan "aku mencintaimu, ayah" padanya setiap hari. Sungguh, masa-masa yang sangat indah sebelum penyakit mematikan itu merebutnya dari Donghae. Dan untuk saat ini, ia benar-benar ingin mendengar kalimat yang dulu setiap hari ia katakan itu dari mulut ayahnya. Sekali saja, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Donghae memulai perjalanan karirnya saat ia masih berusia lima belas tahun. Masa-masa remaja yang sebenarnya ingin diisinya dengan menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola. Namun karena ayahnya menginginkannya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, ia pun merasa bimbang. Awalnya ia menolak keinginan ayahnya. Tapi, suatu hari ia melihat sebuah audisi dan berpikir untuk mencobanya. Ayahnya menyambut keputusannya dengan gembira dan membekalinya dengan sejumlah uang.

Donghae sebenarnya sangat menyukai seni, terutama menyanyi dan menari. Ia juga memiliki suara yang bagus dan bakat dalam menari. Hal itulah yang membuatnya lolos audisi dan langsung menjalani pelatihan di SM Entertainment. Pelatihan yang membuatnya harus hidup terpisah dengan keluarga, terlebih dengan ayahnya tercinta. Masa-masa pelatihan yang dijalaninya semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta pada seni meski tidak sepenuhnya mengubur impiannya dalam-dalam.

Masa pelatihan yang dilakukannya selama empat tahun akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Ia terpilih menjadi salah satu anggota _boy band_ baru yang akan dibentuk oleh agensinya. Setelah beberapa minggu terpilih, ia dan grupnya pun telah beberapa kali tampil di acara televisi meski belum resmi debut. Disaat yang bersamaan dengan kebahagiaan ayah Donghae karena anaknya telah berhasil menjadi seorang penyanyi, disaat itulah penyakit mematikan itu mulai ganas menggerogoti tubuh ayahnya.

Donghae yang memang mengetahui tentang kondisi ayahnya tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kondisi ayahnya akan kian memburuk. Ayah Donghae pun tidak ingin memberi tahu putra tercintanya itu, terlebih disaat kebahagiaan anaknya baru saja dimulai. Ia lebih memilih diam dan menunggu Tuhan untuk memanggilnya. Bukan ia menyerah pada kondisinya sendiri, tapi karena ia tahu bahwa waktunya tidaklah lama lagi. Mengeluh dan berusaha sekuat apa pun, hasilnya tidak akan berubah.

Manusia berencana, namun Tuhan yang menentukan. Itulah yang dialami langsung oleh Donghae. Saat ia mendapat kesempatan pulang setelah debut untuk memberikan penghasilan pertamanya untuk sang ayah, ternyata Tuhan berencana lain untuknya. Tuhan lebih dulu memanggilnya sebelum Donghae sempat bertemu dengannya.

Donghae merasa sangat terpukul dan terpuruk menghadapi kenyataan itu. Ia seakan kehilangan separuh jiwanya, pusat hidupnya, dan kekuatannya. Bagaimana bisa Tuhan setega itu padanya? Bagaimana bisa Tuhan mengambil sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya? Bahkan, bertemu untuk yang terakhir kalinya pun Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya. Untuk melihat seulas senyum hangat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya Tuhan tidak memperbolehkannya.

Untuk sesaat, Donghae sempat membenci Tuhan karena mengambil ayahnya. Kebahagiaan yang baru saja dirasakannya berubah menjadi kepedihan yang mendalam. Ia tak lagi perduli pada kesuksesan yang baru saja dibangunnya. Semua itu tak lebih penting dari kepedihannya. Hidupnya berubah hampa, bahkan berantakan. Ia bagaikan seseorang yang hidup, tapi tanpa jiwa. Orang-orang sekitarnya yang telah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga merasa sangat prihatin dan sedih akan kondisinya. Tak henti-hentinya mereka memberi Donghae semangat dan menariknya dari keterpurukan. Menyadarkannya bahwa bukan itu yang diharapkan oleh ayahnya. Hingga akhirnya Donghae kembali bangkit. Ia tersadar dan berpikir bahwa mungkin alasan Tuhan mengambil ayahnya adalah agar dia tidak lagi menjadi anak yang cengeng. Agar ia menjadi lebih kuat dan membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa ia berhasil mewujudkan impian ayahnya. Bahwa ia akan membuat ayahnya bangga, meski ia belum sempat mendengar kata-kata itu secara langsung.

* * *

Kyuhyun merasa isakan Donghae mulai berkurang dan tubuhnya tak lagi bergetar. Dengan pelan, ditariknya tubuh Donghae dari pelukannya. Dipandangnya wajah Donghae yang terpejam dengan hidung yang memerah, dan mata yang sedikit membengkak. Diusapnya pelan sisa air mata Donghae di kedua pipi putihnya. Donghae mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap adiknya itu. Dapat dilihatnya kedua manik Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang dengan sebuah senyuman yang meneduhkan.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang, _hyung_?" Donghae mengangguk kecil lalu mengusap kedua pipinya membersihkan sisa air matanya yang hampir mengering.

"_Gomawo, _Kyu," Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan kepada Donghae.

"Ini, bersihkan dengan ini. Kau tahu, _hyung? _Kau itu benar-benar sangat jelek saat kau sedang menangis. Coba lihat, hidungmu merah, mata dan bibirmu bengkak, dan kemejaku basah karenamu," goda Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah kemejanya.

"Kau ini, benar-benar. Bagaimana bisa kau mengejekku setelah menasehatiku? Sifat usilmu itu memang benar-benar tidak berubah. Aku ragu kalau orang yang memeluk dan menasehatiku tadi adalah kau, Kyu." Donghae tertawa kecil. _Dongsaeng_nya yang satu itu memang selalu usil dan senang sekali mengerjai para _hyung_nya, tak elak Donghae. Ia juga termasuk orang yang acuh terhadap orang lain. Namun, Donghae tau dibalik sikapnya yang acuh itu ia adalah sosok yang sangat penyayang dan perhatian. Seperti saat ini, meski hanya sesaat ia tengah menunjukkan rasa perdulinya.

"Habisnya wajahmu itu sangat jelek, _hyung, _aku tidak tahan melihatnya ha..ha..ha"

"Kau ini ha.. .." Donghae ikut tertawa kecil sambil memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa dan kembali menatap Donghae.

"_Hyung_, pergilah. Mereka sudah menunggumu. Sampai kapan kau ingin membuat mereka menunggu?" Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut menuntut kepastian. Donghae terdiam sejenak lalu menghela napas.

"Haaah.. baiklah, Kyu. Aku sudah siap." Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Donghae.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Ia berbalik hendak memanggil gadis yang tadi mendandani Donghae. Karena, tidak mungkin Donghae naik ke atas panggung dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat Donghae menarik sebelah tangannya dan memaksanya kembali menatap Donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak janji kalau aku bisa mengontrol perasaanku, Kyu. Dia.. dia tidak mungkin ada di sana kan?" Donghae tersenyum sendu. Kyuhyun melepas genggaman Donghae dan beralih memegang bahu Donghae.

"Kau memang tidak akan menemukannya di antara ribuan orang-orang itu, _Hyung_. Tapi dia ada, di sini," Kyuhyun menunjuk dada Donghae.

"Dia selalu ada dimana pun kau berada. Dia selalu ada di dekatmu. Cobalah kau melihat dengan hatimu, maka kau akan menemukannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus lalu berbalik mencari gadis tadi.

Donghae terdiam mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berpikir bahwa ia sendirian, bahwa ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan ayahnya seutuhnya. Sementara ia tahu dan percaya bahwa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar. Bahwa ayahnya selalu ada di sampingnya, bersamanya meski tidak bisa ia lihat wujudnya.

"_Appa,_ maafkan aku karena berfikir begitu. _Appa_ bersamaku, kan?" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

_Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae! Lee Donghae!_ Teriakan orang-orang di dalam stadium yang menyerukan namanya semakin membuat Donghae menghela napas panjang. Kini ia sedang berdiri di sebuah panggung kecil yang akan membawanya ke atas panggung. Ia sudah merasa siap untuk menyanyikan lagu yang sangat disukainya sejak ia masih di sekolah menengah pertama. Sebuah lagu yang ia dedikasikan untuk ayahnya tercinta. Sebuah lagu khusus yang ia nyanyikan di konser pertamanya, di penampilan solonya yang pertama.

Trap!

Perlahan panggung kecil itu bergerak ke atas. Menampakkan gelapnya stadium yang hanya dihiasi oleh kerlap-kerlip lampu berwarna biru safir. Teriakan orang-orang yang sedari tadi menyerukan namanya tetap terdengar, bahkan semakin keras saat ia telah sampai di atas panggung dengan diterangi sebuah lampu sorot. Donghae memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas sejenak. Dimantapkannya hatinya saat melodi-melodi penghantar telah dimainkan.

"_Appa, saranghae.._." Lirih Donghae dalam hati.

_The loneliness of nights alone, the search for strength to carry on_

_(Sendirian dikesepian malam, mencari kekuatan untuk bertahan)_

_My every hope has seemed to die, my eyes had no more tears to cry_

_(Semua harapanku rasanya telah mati, mataku tak bisa lagi menangis)_

_Then like the sun shining up above, you surrounded me with your endless love_

_(Lalu, seperti matahari yang bersinar, kau mengelilingiku dengan cinta yang tak berujung)_

_Coz all the things I couldn't see, are now so clear to me_

_(Karena, semua yang tidak bisa aku lihat, terlihat begitu jelas sekarang)_

_You are my everything, nothing your love won't bring_

_(Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, tidak ada cinta yang tidak mau kau bawa)_

_My life is yours alone, the only love I've ever known_

_(Hidupku adalah milikmu, satu-satunya cinta yang ku kenal)_

_Your spirit pulls me through, when nothing else will do_

_(Jiwamu terus menarikku, ketika tidak ada yang lain yang akan melakukannya)_

_Every night I pray on bended knee_

_(Setiap malam aku berdoa, berlutut)_

_That you will always be my everything_

_(Bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi segalanya untukku)_

"_Appa, aku melakukannya. Bisa kau mendengarnya? Ini hanya untukmu," _ ucap Donghae dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya pada jeda lagu. Meresapi setiap kenangan indah bersama ayah tercinta yang bisa diraihnya. Merasakan kehadiran ayahnya tercinta melalui hatinya.

_You're the breath of life in me, _

_(Kaulah nafas hidupku,)_

Deg.. deg.. jantung Donghae seakan berhenti berdetak saat matanya menangkap sosok yang terlalu dikenalnya, namun sudah terlalu lama tak dilihatnya. Tubuhnya seakan membeku menatap sosok itu.

Sosok itu tengah duduk di tengah-tengah lautan biru safir itu. Memandangnya dengan senyum yang sangat dirindukannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang meneduhkan jiwanya. Bibirnya bergerak dan berbisik lirih. Meski tak dapat didengar oleh Donghae, namun ia yakin akan apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok itu.

"_Appa_ mencintaimu, nak..."

Tes..tes..tes..

Air mata Donghae terjatuh tanpa ditahannya. Dibiarkannya tetesan-tetesan kerinduan itu membasahi pipi putihnya. Logikanya seakan mati saat maniknya menangkap sosok itu. Ilusi ataupun kenyataan yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang, Donghae tak perduli. Ia yakin bahwa sosok itu adalah ayahnya. Ayah yang sangat dicintainya dengan seluruh jiwanya. Ayah yang merupakan hadiah terbesar dari Tuhan untuknya. Ayahnya.

Penglihatannya mengabur akibat air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Samar-samar sosok itu pun perlahan menghilang. Donghae tertegun dan hendak menggapai sosok itu. Dihapusnya air mata yang menghalangi penglihatannya dengan kasar. Saat penglihatannya telah kembali jernih, sosok itu telah menghilang.

"_A..appa..._" gumamnya lirih, suaranya bergetar menahan isak tangisnya. Lalu kemudian, seulas senyum terkembang dipipinya.

"_Appa, gomapta, jeongmal gomaptago. Saranghae..._" Donghae kembali melanjutkan lagunya yang sempat terputus. Penonton yang menyadari bahwa nyanyian Donghae terputus hanya menatapnya penuh perhatian. Tak sedikit yang tersentuh dengan nyanyiannya dan menitikkan air mata seakan mengerti dengan perasaannya. Tentu mereka tahu bahwa lagu yang sedang ia nyanyikan khusus dinyanyikan untuk ayahnya tercinta.

_the only one that sets me free_

_(satu-satunya yang membebaskanku)_

_And you have made my soul complete, for all time _

_(Dan kau telah membuat jiwaku lengkap, sepanjang waktu)_

_Saraghaeyo_

_(Aku mencintaimu)_

Lagu berakhir dengan dipadamkannya lampu sorot yang menerangi Donghae yang kemudian disambut riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton. Panggung kecil itu pun kembali bergerak turun membawanya kembali ke belakang panggung. Saat panggung kecil itu berhenti bergerak, ia disambut dengan tatapan hangat orang-orang yang menantinya. Donghae tersenyum mengisyaratkan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Beberapa orang _namja_ berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan bersamaan, mereka membentuk lingkaran dan memeluk Donghae yang berada di tengah-tengah. Salah seorang dari mereka berbisik padanya.

"Kau hebat, Hae. Kau telah membuatnya bangga." _Namja_ yang merupakan ketua _boy band _itu mengelus punggungnya pelan. _Namja _ yang dipercayai oleh ayah Donghae untuk menjaga buah hatinya. Menitipkan anaknya sesaat sebelum ia pergi untuk selama-lamanya. _Namja_ yang juga mengganggap ayah Donghae sebagai ayahnya sendiri.

"Terimakasih, semuanya. Aku tidak akan bisa berdiri disini sekarang jika bukan karena kalian, terimakasih. Sungguh, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian. Aku mencintai kalian." Ucapan yang benar-benar tulus dari dasar hati Donghae mengakhiri kegiatan berpelukan itu.

"Haaah, ayolah jangan menangis. Kita harus naik lagi ke panggung sepuluh menit lagi. Jika kita semua menangis, maka wajah kita akan jelek semua nanti." Ucap seorang_ namja_ seumuran Donghae sambil mengusap air matanya. Pasalnya, ia sangat mudah menangis. Sementara _namja_ lainnya hanya tertawa akibat ucapannya.

"Baiklah, _hyung, _aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kalian semua sudah siap, hanya aku yang belum. Aku kembali lima menit lagi." Ucap Donghae pada orang yang mengelus punggungnya tadi.

"Ya, kami akan menunggu." Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajahnya memperlihatkan sebuah lesung pipi yang manis.

Donghae berjalan ke ruangan ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan dibantu oleh beberapa asisten. Saat para asisten itu tengah sibuk dengan dirinya, Donghae beralih menatap layar ponselnya. Layar itu kini memunculkan sebuah kontak sengan nama '_Abeoji_'. Kontak ponsel yang tetap disimpannya meski nomor itu tidak akan bisa dihubungi lagi.

Bayangan di atas panggung tadi masih terpatri jelas di ingatannya. Ujung bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman yang tulus. Ia teringat saat anggota yang lain sibuk menelpon ayah mereka masing-masing usai pertunjukan ataupun memenangkan penghargaan. Pada saat itu, Donghae hanya bisa menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan kontak ayahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Perlahan namun pasti, ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau pada ponselnya. Lalu diarahkannya ke telinganya. Hening, hanya keheningan yang didengarnya. Perlahan senyumannya luntur mengingat kelakuan bodohnya.

Saat hendak diturunkannya ponsel itu dari telinganya, sesuatu di seberang telepon itu bersuara.

"_Ayah bangga padamu, nak."_

Donghae membatu mencerna kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya. Suara yang baru saja didengarnya. Suara itu begitu jelas dan begitu ia kenal. Pendengarannya tidak mungkin salah. Donghae menurunkan ponselnya dan menatapnya lagi. Layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah panggilan yang baru saja di akhiri.

Hatinya berdesir. Jika ini lagi-lagi hanyalah sebuah ilusi, maka ia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Karena, ia percaya bahwa cinta ayahnya adalah nyata. Semua yang dialaminya hari ini menegaskan padanya bahwa ayahnya selalu berada di dekatnya, melihatnya, mendengarnya, dan terus mencintainya.

_Berbahagialah saat Tuhan menitipkan cinta pada hatimu. _

_Jaga dan percayalah bahwa cinta itu tidak akan pernah mati. _

_Meski kau sendirian, ingatlah bahwa cinta tetap bersamamu._

_Tidak pernah meninggalkanmu._

_Ayah, aku mencintaimu..._

_._

_._

It's not 'End' but always 'And':)

.

.

* * *

Haaaaaaah...

Annyeong, saya kembali *senyum lima jari*

Bukannya lanjutin ff yang terabaikan, saya malah publish sama ff ini hehehe mian:) buat Sarang Babo Saram saya masih belum bisa lanjutin, gatau kenapa gadapat feelnyaT~T ditambah mau national exam *modus* tapi tetep lanjutin kok, ada ataupun enggak yang nungguin:)

Buat ff ini, semua udah pada tau dong ceritanya Hae oppa? *T~T saya selalu nangis kalo udah nyangkut hal ini*

Walaupun rasanya udah basi, tapi saya gak perduli, tetep saya publish hahaha

Soalnya abis ngubek-ngubek draft, eh ketemu draft ini..

Ini sebenernya udah lama banget, soalnya buat tugas sekolah. Sempat mau publish dulu, tapi gak yakin.

Nah, akhirnya sekarang saya publish juga:D plus diedit dikit-soalnya tugas sekolah kan bahasanya formal-

Walaupun ini gak keliatan kaya ff karena banyak prolognya, gapapa deh, yang penting saya senang *peluk Hae*

Semoga chingu juga tersentuh baca tulisan alakadar saya ini, karena saya masih pemula hehe

Gomapta, kalau ada yang mau dicomment, silahkan kunjungi kotak review dibawah^^


End file.
